Oblivion: A Devil May Cry Onimusha Crossover
by Chris Lozinski
Summary: Two warriors, two eras, one destiny. Dante and Samanosuke join forces to battle Mundus and Nobunaga in this tale of honor and glory. Nobunaga uses time travel to go to the future and obtain Dante's and Vergil's sacred Necklaces. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivion **

**A Devil may Cry / Onimusha Crossover**

_Two Heroes... _

_Two Eras..._

_One Destiny_

* * *

…_.0…._

* * *

_Note: -Some of the words written below are taken out of Onimusha 3: Demon Siege Limited Edition Strategy Guide-_ _

* * *

_

_-Prelude-_

_In a world that time itself seemed to forget; a world of warring states and vicious rulers; a world where power meant nothing and honor meant everything, one warrior chose to stand up against evil…._

_In the year 1560, Japan was thrown in an era of bloody war as King Nobunaga Oda began his slow and powerful rise to Ruler of not only Japan, but the entire world. He built his army from young, untrained peasants and foot soldiers from nearby villages and training them using his highly regarded Generals. Once his large army was ready for battle, Nobunaga did just that: he unleashed an assault upon the Japanese Empire. The empire could do little to fight back. Even the extremely gifted warriors known as the Samurai could do very little against the overwhelming numbers of the army, despite their superior combat abilities._

_Nobunaga conquered many Kingdoms and battled many evil Lords and it seemed as if his Rule would eventually become endless. _

_But during his last battle of conquest, Nobunaga was fatally wounded by a stray arrow and fell dead on the battlefield. His army, however, did not pull back._

_Instead, they pushed forward, continuing to fight the last obstacle that stood in their way. But fate would take a different, unexpected turn…._

_A young Samurai named Samanosuke Akechi took up his sword and swiftly slayed a large portion of Nobunaga's leaderless army. _

_In the end, two warriors in the battlefield, who seemingly appeared as unnoticed in the slight change of the winds, surrounded the young Samurai and killed him. _

_The young Samurai soon found himself in another dimension. _

_There, the Spirits of the Oni clan, who were defeated long ago by the Demons, bestowed Samanosuke with their sacred powers in the form of a soul-absorbing gauntlet. _

_Samanosuke was now more powerful than ever with his new ability and with it, he drove his sword through the demons as quickly as water to flame. _

_Samanoske soon found himself deep inside on of Nobunaga's temples where he encountered the Demon Genius Guildenstern. _

_He learned that Nobunaga had made a pact with the Demon clan to be resurrected. The Lord of the Demons, Fortinbras, would grant Nobunaga his wish on one condition…he would have to track down the ancient amulet that would grant access to a sacred tomb deep within the depths of the Underworld._

_Nobunaga agreed and hunted down the amulet, which rested far on the outskirts of Hell. _

_The Demon guarding the amulet was a young warrior named Mundus, who, as it seemed took the appearance of a statue carved out of stone. The two battled long and fierce, but in the end, it seemed as if the victory was in Nobunaga's favor. _

_With one final blow, Nobunaga slashed through Mundus' stone chest, but at the same time, cut the very amulet he sought to steal in two. The final blow did not destroy Mundus. He caught Nobunaga off guard and pinned the King against the Cliffside where molten lava flowed below. _

_Mundus demanded that Nobunaga give him the two pieces of the amulet or he would cast him into the river below. _

_Nobunaga gave Mundus half of the amulet and swore he would take the other half into the river with him unless his life was spared. _

_Mundus agreed and with hat agreement came an alliance. Soon after the two had battled, they realized that the two equal parts of the amulet still held power to open the gateway Fortinbras spoke of. _

_It was decided that Nobunaga would kill Fortinbras and take the place as King of the Demon World and together, with the power of the separate amulets conquer both the demon and the Human world. _

_As the years dragged on, Nobunaga continued to conquer with both his large army and the army of Demon Genma he now ruled over while Mundus waited patiently in Hell below. The amulets stayed hidden in the Demon World around Mundus' neck. _

_Nobunaga and Mundus soon decided that a better idea would be to place Mundus as leader of the Demon World, since Nobunaga was busy conquering the Human World. _

_The battles, however, grew more and more intense until finally, the Samurai, led by Samanosuke and a handful of others, started to push back Nobunaga's army. Nobunaga saw no end to this battle and realized that changes would have to be made in order to turn the tide on the Samurai. _

_It was around this time that Guildenstern soon started experimenting with time travel and time rifts. He learned how to weaken and corrupt certain fabrics of dimensions and realms. _

_Soon after his discovery, he started to craft an evil plan to conquer with his master._

_The plan was to move forward through time into the future, where a new kind of civilization ruled and Samurai did not exist any longer. _

_The plan, however, would be put on hold. _

_For a new warrior, driven by pride and respect, soon rebelled against the evil that dwelled in the Demon World. _

_A Legendary Dark Knight named Sparda began to realize the evils that his realm was spreading. He decided to fight back, and with the help of another Demon General, defeated Mundus, the new Lord of the Underworld._

_As Sparda slashed Mundus' throat, the two amulets he wore around his neck broke from their chains and fell to the palace floor. Sparda picked them up and took them to the Earthrealm with him._

_He soon married a human woman and had two young twin sons. Soon after the sons were born, their mother and father gave to them each on their first birthday a ruby red amulet necklace and were told never to lose or misplace them._

_Now, with Mundus trapped in the Demon World, Nobunaga must use Guildenstern's plan of time travel togo to the future and slay the two sons who possess the amulets in order to use their power to gain access to the secret gateway Fortinbras spoke of._

_He must also resurrect Mudnus, who he would again share equal power with. _

_What he does not realize is that, by a fault, he, his army, and the Samurai warrior known as Samanosule will all be thrown into the future where two complementing forces of evil will reign._

_This story follows the epic journey of two warriors: Dante Sparda and Samonosuke Akechi as they fight for honor and pride to overcome the combined forces of Mundus and Nobunaga. _

_Two warriors…_

_Two eras…_

_One destiny…._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Well, I've been wanting to do a story like this for a long time, I just never got around to it. I've always wanted to try or attempt a crossover, but I didn't really know how. I still want to do one with Devil may Cry and god of War somehow. Anyway, I think it's the first crossover between these two games.(Devil May Cry and Onimusha) Hope you guys like it. Please R&R._

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter I: Battle at Honnoji Temple

**Chapter I: Battle at Honnoji Temple**

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that this story is fictional, even compared to both storylines of Devil May Cry and Onimusha; thus meaning that some of the sequences or story bits I choose to use from either game could and most likely will be changed or modified in some sort of way. So remember, I'm not following the storyline of either game specifically, but you'll recognize most of the material.

* * *

Fire represents evil. It is a sense of doom. It burns rapidly in and out of control until everything in its heated path turns to ash. The Samurai warrior had seen all too much fire in the past handful of years.

Be it Temple or village or even Kingdom, he had seen all too much of it. The only comfort he held in fire now is that it was burning down the only 'stronghold' left the tyrant he was hunting down had.

He took a second to look down at his armor. The silver lining on his charcoal gray sheet metal armor coat shone brightly from the hue of the golden orange fire burning all around him. He tried to wipe away the smeared ash from his exposed right shoulder and the top of his bicep where his crimson red and black shoulder harness armor should have been.

He had a Dongacha to thank for that: a frighteningly huge beast of a Demon with dark violet frog-like skin that had a giant stone with a horn protruding out from the top for a head and two giant bottom teeth that were decaying slowly.

The beast had given the Samurai warrior his best, but its huge mallet- axe club was no match for the Raizan.

He reached down and ran his rough fingers across his dark blue lightning sword; the same lightning sword that helped him plow through the Demons that occupied Inabayama Castle so many years ago.

With it, he would make the Demon Clan fall.

He quickly glanced up when he heard a loud cry. One of his fellow warriors had just been impaled through the heart by a demon Swordsman.

Blood spewed from his chest and his mouth as the Demon pushed his sword back and forth through the wound, causing the dying warrior even more pain.

Seeing one of his fellow warriors die at the blade of a Demon Swordsman infuriated the Samurai warrior more than words could describe.

He brushed back his long, jet-black hair and straightened his broad shoulders. This was his destiny.

He advanced on his enemy with incredible speed and slashed at its right leg. The demon let out what could pass for a scream and fell to one knee. It staggered a little. Then lunged with its sword at the Samurai Warrior. Again, with speed as fast as a bolt of lightning, the Samurai evaded the attack and swung overhead with the Raizan, bringing it down with a sharp burst of power.

Now it was the Demon Swordsman's blood that littered the stone floors of the temple.

Its dead carcass quickly dissolved into ash; the same kind of ash that was strewn throughout the temple floor. It was very easy to tell which of the two armies was winning; the ratio of dead human bodies to Demon ashes was very noticeable.

Samanosuke pulled his favored sword out of the pile of ash and slammed it back into its holster that was attached to a stained white sash belt tied loosely around his waist.

In the distance, another one of his warriors was having quite some trouble dealing with another Demon Swordsman. The warrior kicked the Demon in the chest, forcing it back. The Demon quickly slashed at the warrior, cutting open his left arm.

The warrior screamed in pain, but just as soon as Samanosuke thought he should intervene, his fellow warrior saw a chance and decided to take it by slashing the Swordsman's head clean off.

The warrior ran quickly up to Samanosuke and bowed.

"My Lord, we ware doing all we can to keep the Genma at bay. We cannot hold out much longer."

The concerned warrior sighed heavily and looked into his leader's eyes. "We need to locate his whereabouts soon…or…it will be all over."

Samanosuke glanced past the worried warrior and saw a familiar set of long, golden steps that led up to the center of the temple. He closed his eyes and looked back to his fellow troop.

"I already know where he is."

* * *

Fire represents evil. It is a sense of doom. It burns rapidly in and out of control until everything in its heated path turns to ash.

The only comfort the man had left in fire was that the fiery orange sky above him was dissolving the dark rays from the charcoal black sun.

In front of him was a pathway constructed of quite decayed copper stone. It was littered with all types of green and brown mold. His last journey into somewhere he did not recognize in this mysterious fortress, he was lost….very lost indeed.

He glanced down quickly in his hand, almost as if he had forgotten about the item he was grasping so tightly.

The Melancholy Soul burned a bright blue and white and pulsed in and out with every breath the man took.

He huffed a little and hunched over to try to catch his breath.

He was finally beginning to feel the full effects of the orb's true power.

He straightened himself out and ran a black-gloved hand through his angel-white hair and straightened his blood-red overcoat by pulling it down snug back over his massive shoulders.

He had to keep moving.

He had to finish his mission at hand.

He was Dante, son of Sparda…

And he was losing his life more and more with every breath.

One long sigh propelled him to keep pressing forward through the twisted stairwells and trap doors of Mallet Island. Every once in a while he glanced back up to the burnt sky and the pale black sun.

"What?" he thought to himself. "Do you think you're going to turn into a werewolf?" he chuckled.

Keeping entirely too much of a focus on the sky and sun, the clumsy warrior stumbled and tripped over a very small bit of rocks that lay in front of him. He landed with a hard thud on the Kingdom floor.

Quickly, he rose and fixed his white hair back into place, as if the world itself would end if one strand was out of line. He laughed at himself about the rocks then, once again, moved on.

If anyone was going to stop the Stone Demon Lord, it would have to happen soon before sun-down. He remembered the words that the young woman in the black biker outfit and long, blonde hair had said to him.

"Though the Castle at Mallet Island seems very normal in the daylight, it is very different after nightfall. Things will appear…altered …from their original form. Do not let your mind and saneness change with the falling sun, Dante."

Changing his pace to a quick sprint, the young warrior Dante reached the steps before him and descended the moldy staircase.

* * *

In a different world, nearly five-hundred years apart from Dante's world at Mallet Island, Samanosuke side-stepped just in time to miss the giant wrecking ball of a Dongacha that was guarding the Palace doors.

With amazing swiftness and a quick reaction, the Samurai warrior thrust his Raizan lightning sword into the beast of a Demon, then ripped it out and side-stepped once again to face his enemy.

Samanosuke closed his eyes and began to absorb the souls of all the dead Genma that littered the ashen BattleGround below him. As the souls began to flow into the silver and onyx Gauntlet on his right arm, Samanosuke opened his dark eyes.

He knew he had enough power now to conjure up at least one Magical attack. He knew, however, that he would need quite a few more souls to transform into his true form….

The Samurai warrior stopped gaining the souls and struck down his lightning sword onto the top of the Dongacha' plated head.

All the skies fury seemed to concentrate on the Dongacha as lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck it as Samanosuke continued to slash down with his sword.

The giant Demon beast fell and turned to ash at the Samurai's feet.

With a grunt, Samanosuke kicked open the Palace doors in front of him and stepped slowly into the room.

He could see nothing except the silhouettes of three warriors. One, however, was much larger than the rest….

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter. The second will be up soon. Please give me your thoughts on this collaboration and like always, please R&R. 


End file.
